


Surprises

by PoisonKisses



Series: Siren Citizens of Gotham [2]
Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Earth Day, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Selina discovers the 'joys' of gardening.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for Earth Day. :)

Selina yawned as she climbed into the beat up truck, a Chevy, probably circa 1978. It groaned at the addition of her weight, the back full of potting soil and tools: shovels, rakes, hoes. She almost made a crack about adding another ho, but glanced at the driver and decided against it. “Gawd, I can’t believe I’m up at..”

“Nine AM?” supplied Ivy, who smirked at her. The redhead was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, work boots. Selina fought a grin.

“Seriously, Ives? Are you trying to win lesbian of the year?”

“It’s practical. You’ll regret your chic little number later, in the sunlight. Also, labels of human--”

“‘Sexuality do not apply to me blah blah blah. Heard it before. Anywho, I was going to say ‘the butt crack of freaking dawn.’ On a Saturday. It’s criminal…and that’s coming from a girl with a rap sheet longer than War and Peace.”

Ivy huffed, but she was smiling as she pulled out into traffic. Someone honked, Selina flipped them off. “So did the poor kitty stay up too late last night drinking champagne with Brucie?”

Selina groaned. “Yeah, drinking, we’ll go with that. How did I get roped into this little project anyway?”

“You owe me, remember? Something about saving you from a prison beating? I need an extra pair of hands and fifty flowers won’t plant themselves.” Selina fished out her sunglasses and put them on, almost sighing in relief when the horrible sun was muted.

“This sounds like a job for,” she paused dramatically. “Harley Quinn. Where is she, anyway?”

“Contrary to popular belief we are not joined at the hip. I actually do have a life of my own.” At Selina’s look, she shrugged a shoulder. “You asked me, remember that. I left her sleeping. She needs her rest after last night. You’d be amazed at how tiring multiple toe-curling org--”

“Ugh, staaaahp. I’ll need a lot more booze to hear the rest of that story. No Harley, got it.” She looked around at the old truck. “I can’t believe this is yours.”

“No gardener should be without her reliable old pick up.”

She stared at the beautiful redhead, a smile playing on her lips. “You never stop surprising me, Ives.”

Selina hated it. It was hot and sweaty work on a little plot that had once been a parking lot. They spent hours pouring over it, picking up used condoms, needles, trash. She wore thick latex gloves and carried around a biohazard container, scooping up things she was sure she’d have nightmares about. Then, Ivy used a tiller to till up the soil. She added fertilizer, her own additives. They planted. Lunch was a couple of tuna sandwiches and diet sodas. Ivy left a couple of times, coming back with more bushes, then park benches. At one point a GCPD cruiser pulled up. Ivy chatted with the cops, and they left. She had a way with men…

Selina was exhausted as the light began to fail and Ivy finally announced. “Ok, Selina, let’s call it a day.” She wiped her brow and leaned on her rake.

“Oh thank God, I thought it would never end. Ugh, my blisters are gonna have blisters.”

“They’re good blisters, though. You did good work today.”

Selina snorted indecorously. “If you say so. How much good can a bunch of flowers do, anyway?”

Ivy was looking at her, full lips pursed. Then, almost shyly, she took Selina’s hand, twined their fingers together, and tugged her to the front of the newly minted little guerilla garden. Perfect lines of new hedges, flower beds, new sod. Park benches.

“Remember what was here before. Trash. Dirty needles. Used condoms. Broken bottles. Dead and brown and ugly. Children pass this place on their way to school. It was an open sore in the urban blight.” Selina thought about what it was like that morning. Ivy had a point, the change was night and day.

“Now? It’s green. Clean. Fresh sod, bright flowers to greet the day. Kids can play in the grass. Old people can sit on those new benches. People passing by can see a tiny bit of beauty in the middle of all this ugliness, this city, and carry that with them.”

Ivy was looking at the new park, an enigmatic little smile playing on her lips.

“I know it isn’t much, but real change starts with small things. This? This makes me happy.”

Selina gave her hand a squeeze.

“Yep, still full of surprises.”


End file.
